Supersticious Scares
by Mayzing
Summary: Its Halloween night and the whole gang including Marcus, Maya, and Addison are telling ghost stories. What will they think when all their stories start coming to life. Story is much better then summary contains: Cailey Zaya and Woodison Read and Review!
1. Spooky stories and Deadly Tacos

The moon was full, the skydeck was deserted, and it was October 31st, Halloween night. The ship was off the coast of Transylvania. Zack, Cody, Bailey, London, Marcus, Woody, Addison, and Maya were all on the upper deck. It was precisely eleven thirty and the air was very cold.

"Why did you call us all up here Zack?" Cody asked his brother. Zack was on one side of him while Bailey was on the other side. He put his arm around her to keep her warmer in the chilly air. They were all sitting in a circle.

"C'mon people, it's Halloween and we're on a boat, so we can't go trick or treating …" Zack explained.

"Yeah it's no fair, it means no eating candy till we throw up!" Woody complained.

"I already do that everyday!" Addison babbled.

"We're too old to be trick or treating, we should be playing sack full of a million dollars, or diamond hunting." London exclaimed.

"Anyway, the point is we should be trick or treating on Halloween." Zack repeated.

"So you don't call playing ding dong ditch trick or treating?" Bailey asked.

"Well I do that all the time, not a specific day and we don't have doorbells so people can tell who it is."

"Gasp! No doorbells? Stupid sea school!" London whined.

"Yeah, you've ding dong ditched all of us, but mostly me", Maya pointed out.

"Well –I like playing tricks on the new kids …" Zack fibbed. "You should've seen how many times I've ding dong ditched Marcus when he came on board."

"Don't be silly! You can't ding dong ditch me, I'm your room mate, and I'm with you seventy percent of the time you do it!" Marcus shook his head in disbelief.

"Anyway were gonna tell ghost stories!" Zack grinned.

"Dang it! I should've brought popcorn …" Woody whined.

"Thanks for being so enthusiastic Woodster, why don't you start?" Zack suggested.

"Okay," Woody answered casually, holding the flashlight in front of his face, causing a shadow to appear from his glasses. "Mine is called 'The Case of the Killer Taco'," Woody started.

Everyone groaned.

"Woody, for once would you not relate everything to food?" Cody asked.

"Don't you insult my pride!" Woody yelled at him, causing Cody to hold up his hands in defense.

"Anyway, superman once ate a taco, and it had poison in the sour cream. The symptoms were drowsiness, loss of appetite, and severe itching. It would, over time, cause death, and whomever he would touch would have the case. It was very contagious, and eventually tacos took over the human race." Woody ended his story.

"Wow …" Maya stated in an unimpressed tone.

"Yeah, wow …" Addison repeated.

"Those were the shortest words that girl ever said." Bailey whispered to Cody, who nodded in agreement.

In the distance everyone heard a wolf howl.

**To be continued …**


	2. A Fear Of Fire and Water

It was 11:38, only eight minutes later, and they had only told one story.

"Okay Woody's story wasn't exactly _scary_, but whose going next?" Marcus asked.

"Hey my story is scary okay," Woody responded in an offended tone. "Trust me, it's scarier when you see it with 3D glasses on …"

"So basically, you got this from a comic book …" Cody stated.

"No, I put my 3D glasses on before I go to bed, then I see it in my dreams." Woody nodded cleverly.

"_Okay_ then …".

"What does superman have to do with that story?" Bailey wondered.

"Ooooh! It's because Queen London comes and saves him. So she is crowned the queen of the world! I like that! Yay me!" London squealed excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Okay people, back to reality who's going next", Zack asked.

"Well, since no one is volunteering, I guess I'll go", Maya answered as Zack handed her the flashlight. He didn't let go of her hand. She felt something when his hand touched her though. It was if it was only them and everyone else was blocked out as sparks flew between them. She tried her best to ignore it.

"Uh Zack? You can let go of my hand now." She regretted saying it, because she secretly liked it.

"Oh sorry," Zack pulled back, reluctantly and felt a rush of heat flow through him. "Hey is it getting hotter up here?"

Cody and Bailey smiled at each other, because they had felt the same once upon a time and still felt this way now.

"Uh no, it's like thirty degrees out. Ow!" Addison also knew what was going on and slapped Woody on the arm to stop interrupting.

Marcus smiled knowing his best friend was in love, and London was just completely confused.

"What am I missing?" she asked, as everyone rolled their eyes and ignored her.

"Anyway I'll tell my story now …" Maya cleared her throat.

"Once there was this little girl, she was happy go lucky and she loved everything about life. She went swimming in the ocean with her father, when an unexpected and strong current swept him away. She was afraid someone else she loved would drown. Then when she was eight, there was a sudden fire in her house, and her dog Belle burnt to death. So she was afraid one of her best friends would burn. Ever since she's been afraid of fire and water …" Maya finished.

"Okay, now that would be scary." Bailey said as Woody glared at her.

"It was …" Maya's voice was shaking.

Everyone gasped.

"That really happened to you?" Zack asked in disbelief and on the verge of tears that this happened to _his_ Maya.

"Yeah," She started sobbing so hard, that she didn't realize she was crying into Zack's shoulder, and he was hugging her.

"I love ghost stories." He mouthed to Marcus as Maya cuddled closer.

"Aww that's so sad to have your dad drown and your dog burn!" Addison was shocked.

"Yeah," Maya sniffled a little. "When was five, I lived in Connecticut, then my dad died. Then we moved to Indiana and Belle died. Finally, I moved to Manhattan, New York in June 2001." Maya explained.

"Aww poor you!" London repeated Addison's line.

"Im so sorry Maya …" Cody said sincerely.

"Yeah me too." Bailey remarked.

"Is that why you hated it, when I dunked your head in the water to bob for a cob?" Zack asked.

"Well yeah, but you were mostly just being a jerk." Maya told him.

"How does that make a difference to anything?" Cody questioned.

"Shut up!" Zack shouted.

Another wolf howled in the distance, no one knew it meant their stories were coming to life in the near future.

**To be continued …**


	3. Sugar Rush

"Wow, those wolves are really loud tonight. You know what? I should've done a song with them instead of the whales!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Maybe they have a craving for human flesh!" Woody raised his voice during the sentence, which made everyone jump back.

"Oh no! Are they after my purse?" London asked frightened, while covering up her purse.

"That wolf thing should have been your story, Woody." Marcus told him.

"Oh, you mean I get a redo?"

"No!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Why not?"

"Because, this story would be the attack of the killer pizza." Zack explained.

"You know me too well." Woody grinned.

"Oooooh! Ooooh! Ooooh, can I go next, please, please, please, please?!" Addison begged all hyped up.

"Um sure?" Zack answered.

"Yes! My story is about a girl who ate a lot of sugar! Oh yeah, a _lot_ of sugar, totally unrelated though …" Addison began.

"Are you sure?" Bailey asked.

"Yep! Anyways, she loved sugar so much! She loved ring pops, candy bracelets, skittles, licorice, candy canes, lollipops, jelly beans, and of course Hershey's chocolate bars!" She continued.

"I hear you there," Woody muttered.

"Well, she was really skinny, though she ate so much. But she started getting so fat, that she couldn't get up or run", she ended.

"Hey, that's just like my dream! When we were sleeping in Tut's class, I had a dream that Zack and I were like Hansel and Gretel, and Zack kept on eating until he got really big." Cody said.

"So I'm guessing you were Gretel then?" Zack commented.

"It was Greg …" Cody replied in an irritated tone.

"Oooh! I had a dream like that too! It was Snow White, and I got to hit Bailey on the head with an apple …" London shared triumphantly.

"Hey!" Bailey yelled.

"But then, Sir Smartsalot over here ruined it by true loves kiss …" London spoke. Cody grinned and kissed Bailey.

"Then Bailey sprayed him in the eyes with pepper spray", She continued. Cody broke the kiss.

"Wait what?"

"Hey! It was a dream, though I wish it were real …" London mumbled.

"I had one too! It was Jack and the Beanstalk. I was Jack, Tutweiller was the mother, London was the goose, Cody was the harp, Marcus was the seller, Bailey was the cow …" Zack began.

"Wow, thanks …" Bailey interrupted.

"We can hear about you're Old Macdonald had a farm, later." Marcus told him.

"I thought it was _Old Mcdonald had a Big Macs, ei ei oh_!" Woody sang very off key.

"Anyway, Moseby was the giant!" Zack finished.

"That makes absolutely no sense." London said.

"Okay, your saying that doesn't make sense even though nothing ever makes sense to you, this is awkward." Bailey sighed.

"I had a dream, that I was Rumpelstilskin and everyone knew my name except London." Marcus explained.

"Oh, that's ridiculous! Uh, what's your face!" London pointed to Marcus.

"Are you sure that wasn't real?" Zack asked.

Another wolf howled in the distance.

"Wow, that wolf sounds like its getting closer." Bailey worried.

"It's Halloween, for all you know, I stuck a digital recorder under my jacket." Zack smirked.

"You're not even wearing a jacket," Cody noted.

"Duh! Jackets were never in." London told them.

"London, you're wearing a jacket." Maya pointed out.

"No, this is a silk, original, Paris cardigan." she corrected.

**To be continued …**


	4. Lost Fortunes

"What's the scariest thing that's ever happened to you?" Zack asked his friends.

"For me, it's knowing people only considered me as a _has been_ …" Marcus sighed sadly.

"C'mon Marcus, you can't really believe that." Woody stated.

"Well sometimes I do, you know." Marcus replied.

"Well, we believe in you." Bailey said sympathetically.

"Thanks."

"My scariest moment, was watching the Exorcist in a drive-in," Addison said so fast no one could understand her.

"My scariest moment was this F5 tornado that ripped through Oklahoma." Bailey told them.

"What happened?" Maya asked.

"Well, I was visiting my Uncle Dobbs …" Bailey began.

"You mean the same guy who got kicked by a mule, ran over by a tractor, and struck by lightning?" London asked.

"Yeah him. Anyways, I was only three or four at the time because this happened in 1996. There was a series of storms that day, one lined up right after another, and the next day the biggest one came. Uncle Dobbs was filming it from our porch," Bailey continued.

"He must have been lucky there that nothing happened to him while he was filming." Woody said.

"Yeah well, that's when he got struck by lightning, even though he was on the wrap around porch." Bailey nodded.

"Dang it! I jinxed him!" Woody complained.

"He's safe but still gets struck by lightning, and Benjamin Franklin goes out in the open with metal and doesn't …" Cody mumbled.

"Hey! I like that guy! He is on $100 bills, so he could get me a funnel cake!" Zack exclaimed.

"Oh you need $100? Here." London gave him the money as Zack grinned happily and whispered, "I meant to do that" to Marcus.

"I want to hear the rest of the story. Go on Bailey." Addison said.

"Thanks Addie. Once the worst of it was over, we came out of the shelter and it didn't take the house or the horses. Another twister that happened earlier though took our cows and blew them over this nice, red, truck." Bailey explained the rest of the story.

"Um, that's interesting …" Maya said slowly.

"What's the scariest thing that's ever happened to you Maya?" Zack asked.

"Well, I'd have to say 911. It all started on a September morning when I was walking to school with my grandpa. I was nine and we lived eleven miles away from the World Trade Center." She explained.

"Wow that's ironic, you were nine and you lived eleven miles away." Woody put together.

"Yeah, that day school started at nine and we were half way to the school when the first tower was hit at 8:45. As soon as the first tower collapsed, smoke was racing towards us, and we went to the back of a café where we would be safe. Though I always remember that day, when I had gone in my grandpa's lap and cry along with every other person." Maya told everyone, who looked at her shocked.

"Wow, you've been through a lot." Zack said.

"You have no idea …" Maya muttered.

"My scariest moment is doing homework." Zack said simply.

"Yeah, and mine is seeing your report card." Cody shared.

"Mine is ugly clothes and un matching outfits." London remarked.

"Mine, was eating Cody's sushihiki." Woody spoke.

"Well I told you not to eat it, but you have a problem with eating or _telling stories_ about poisonous food!" Cody snapped.

"So, whose story is next?" Zack asked.

"I'll go next." London offered.

"Okay then." Bailey said quietly.

"There was this girl and her father lost his fortune, and she lost everything." London kept her story short and to the point.

"The wolf is going to howl now." Bailey predicted.

"That's ridiculous …" Cody mumbled when a wolf howl followed after.

"I rest my case." Bailey muttered under her breath.

**To be continued …**


	5. 6 stories by 6 people in 6 minutes

"Marcus you're up." Woody told him.

"Relax Woodster this isn't baseball." Zack noted.

"Okay, my story is nonfiction," Marcus said.

"So it's not true?" Woody questioned.

"Do you know what nonfiction means, Woody?" Cody asked him.

"Yeah, it means its not fiction."

"Oh dear…" Bailey mumbled.

"Okay, lets just say my story is true, " Marcus commented.

"But, I thought it wasn't," Woody stated.

"I changed my mind." Marcus replied sarcastically.

"Okay." Woody grinned.

"There was this rapper, he only cared about his good life and forgot about his friends and family, then his record labeler dumped him, and his family didn't help him. He was isolated." Marcus finished.

"How were you isolated?" Addison asked.

"I wasn't, it was just a story."

"But, you said it was true," Bailey said confused.

"I was talking about Eminem, he could've been isolated." Marcus lied.

"You're the worst liar ever …" Woody mumbled.

"I think you should go next Bailey." Addison remarked.

"No! Don't make her go!" London whined.

"I wanted to study the work of science when I noticed that I had to know meteorology first. The first twister of the season came in late March, but it was a waterspout! She was almost killed, so she decided to give up her dream." She explained.

"See? This is why she shouldn't have gone." London mumbled, only paying attention to her self in her ruby- covered mirror.

"Now please tell me your story is _scary_ Codester," Zack asked his brother.

"Why yes, my story is the scariest thing known to man," Cody started off in a creepy voice. "A failed math test," He finished lamely.

"And obviously you didn't listen to anything I said…" Zack spoke sarcastically. However, Bailey thought differently.

"That would be scary," she noted shivering.

"_See_," Cody pointed out.

"Nerds," Zack mumbled.

"Geeks," Marcus followed.

"Brainiacs," Woody muttered.

"Smarty Pants," London remarked.

"We get the point!" Addison and Maya shouted in unison, making everyone laugh.

"C'mon guys, give Cody a chance!" Bailey stated sympathetically.

"Thank you my little Hay-Bail," He replied smiling at her.

"You know, I changed my mind, this is scary," Zack started.

"Really, because a D is like an A for you," Cody exclaimed, leaving Zack as red as a tomato.

"I was talking about you two," Zack answered in an as- a- matter- of- fact tone.

"Ignoring that, anyway there was this kid he got his first F, and worst of all everyone else got an A." Cody said trying to make it scary, though everyone except for Bailey stared at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah my turn," Zack broke the silence. "Right, there was this guy who was in love with this girl, but when she comes to a near-death experience, and he saves her so she starts going out with him".

"And yet you told me _my_ story wasn't scary."

"Because anything is scarier than a stupid math test!"

"Hello kids, what's all the yelling about?" Tutweiller asked as she and Moseby came around the corner.

"Oh nothing, just telling scary stories," Marcus muttered.

"Oh cool! Let me try! Mine is about this lady and she finally got a date, but then he dumped her and she spent the next week eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream." she finished.

"Wow, that sounds like Bailey after her break up with Cody." London exclaimed as Bailey punched her in the arm.

"Lucky! I love ice cream flavors like bubblegum, mint, oreo, and chocolate!" Addison explained even though hardly anybody recognized what she said.

"Wonderful Emma, however I think the kids would appreciate a good story." Moseby turned around to face the kids as he did his intensifying stare. "It was a warm but rainy spring day…" He started as everyone moaned.

"Tell me about it," Tutweiller sighed.

"Anyways, I went to the hotel but when I came into my office there were a bunch of owls staring at me!" Moseby explained scaring himself. Zack laughed remembering how he put those owls in Moseby's office.

"AHHHHOOOOOO!" came a noise that seemed like it was right behind them. Everyone screamed really loud.

"You guys fell for that!" Maya laughed as she took the blame being the one scaring them. Then there came another wolf howl that sounded like it was on the ship.

"Maya, please tell me that was you," Woody said as everyone froze.

"I wish I could." She whispered. All of a sudden Cody, Bailey, Marcus, and London looked behind them. Two red eyes were staring at them. All of a sudden everybody screamed, running back to their cabins.

**To be continued …**


	6. RE: Case of the Killer Taco

The booming sound of a chicken alarm clock echoed through London and Bailey's cabin at 6:30 a.m. London, annoyed, threw a pillow over her head as she screamed to turn it off. As soon as Bailey did, London got all crabby.

"Bailey! Just you wait till the day when I take a shoe box and tissue paper and make that a stuffed turkey!" London yelled.

"Chicken …" Bailey corrected.

"Yes, the turkied chicken," London said standing up and walking to "her" closet to find her new sundress.

"Ugh, I think I have those wolf howls stuck in my head." Bailey exclaimed rubbing her head.

"Well, at least you don't have the sound of an annoying chicken alarm clock stuck in your head!" London grouched.

"Hey! It makes me feels like I'm at home." Bailey defended.

"But didn't you come on this boat to get away from home?" London asked confused.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't I don't miss it." Bailey smiled.

"Well _I_ sure do miss home, no more freewheeling shopping!" London exclaimed disappointed.

"London, there's more to life then just shopping," Bailey told her.

"Like what? Shoes, clothes, jewelry, makeup?"

"Education …" Bailey started.

"Too hard."

"Family and friends …"

"Too boring."

"And adventure …"

"Too … um not shoppingly."

"C'mon London, what's wrong with all those things?" Bailey asked.

"Well I just told you, but education is too hard. It took me 14 years just to learn my ABDs, and who cares about family. Daddy sent me to the Tipton because he doesn't care if were always separated, but I guess you're right." London crossed her arms.

"But your friends _do_ count, so why don't we go and meet everyone in the cafeteria for breakfast. What do you say?" Bailey asked holding out her hand.

"I say goodbye diamonds and gold jewelry and welcome to the real me! Yay me!" She said standing up and skipping out of the room squealing happily.

"Note to self: Don't give London too much sugar and don't give Addison _any_ sugar," Bailey spoke to herself.

"No, I'm getting an amulet filled with low fat cheese and mushrooms!" London called from the hall.

"Baby steps …" Bailey muttered as she to walked out of the room to go to the ships one of many cafeterias.

Cody, Bailey, Maya, Addison, and London were in the cafeteria waiting for the rest of the guys to get down there. All of a sudden, Zack, Woody, and Marcus sat down. Their trays were filled with food.

"Where were you?" Maya asked. "Your 10 minutes late!"

"Why were you worried about me?" Zack asked.

"N-no," Maya stuttered.

At that moment, everyone started trading their food like candy at Halloween. Maybe because Halloween was just yesterday.

"Hey Addison, I give you my gummy bears for your granola bar." Bailey told her as she agreed. Though she made sure the gummy bears were low sugar.

"Thanks!" Addison exclaimed.

"Zack I'll trade you my California roll for your oreo's." London said.

"Sure." He said as they traded.

"Cody, do you want to switch your watermelon slices with my strawberries?" Maya asked.

"Love to." He replied.

"Hey Cody, I can I have your pudding cup for my turkey bacon?" Marcus wondered.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Cody remarked happily, snatching the turkey bacon.

"Hey, why won't anyone trade with me?" Woody asked.

"I can't even tell what that thing is." Addison replied looking disgusted by the multicolored, slimy item on Woody's tray. "What is it anyway?" she asked.

"A taco." Woody answered simply.

"What's in there? It looks like a lump of goo," Marcus said.

"It's only got beef … and mustard, hot dog, guacamole, doughnuts, soy sauce, jello, sour cream, and extra cheese and garlic." Woody replied.

"Mustard …" Zack said disgustedly.

"Hot dog …" Maya followed after him.

"Guac …" Marcus remarked.

"Doughnuts …" Addison enunciated.

"Soy sauce …" London muttered.

"Gelatin …" Bailey exclaimed.

"Garlic _and_cheese … I'm gonna die tonight!" Cody worried.

"Why do you want to eat _that_?" Maya asked.

"No, why _wouldn't_I want to eat that." Woody corrected.

"Sorry my big teddy bear, but is it really necessary to put all that in a taco?" Addison questioned.

"Yeah, when is it _not_ necessary?"

"All the time!" Bailey said in an obvious tone.

"Rest in peace buddy." Zack said patting Woody on the back. He suddenly took a bite leaving everyone disgusted.

"Zack … Marcus … can I sleep in your cabin tonight?" Cody asked more to himself then to Zack and Marcus.

"I don't know what you guys are all so worried about." Woody said while bits of jello dribbled down his chin. "This taco is good." Right after he said that his eyes went wide and he dropped the taco.

"Are you okay?" Bailey asked him, as he was still frozen.

"I'm just not hungry anymore," Woody explained, his voice sounding robotic.

"Yeah right," Cody sounded surprised.

"I think the mix of hotdog and doughnuts put him in shock." Marcus guessed.

"Nah, I think it was the soy sauce and guac," Zack disagreed.

"Or maybe it's the sour cream …" Maya suggested.

"Gasp! His story came life! The sour cream is poisonous!" London screamed.

"No, I meant the sour cream might be expired." Maya told London.

"C'mon that's crazy you guys. Plus the symptoms were loss of appetite, drowsiness, and severe itching. And he's probably just full, aren't you Woody?" Addison pointed out. As if on cue, Woody began itching like a dog with fleas.

"Um, it must be mosquito season." Woody said.

"Yeah I'm sure that's it …" Cody mumbled.

"See guys? Y'all are worried over nothing, he's not even sleepy," Bailey noted.

"Take … me … to … the infirmary …" Woody slumped over as Addison held him from falling to the floor.

"Ya think?" Marcus finished.

"Okay pure coincidence; Marcus, Addison, and Maya take Woody to the infirmary, Cody and Bailey, look at the sour cream, and London you're in charge." Zack explained.

"Yes! Yay me!" London squealed.

"Wait. What are you going to do?" Maya asked.

"Finish eating my lunch, what do you think?" Zack answered.

A little while later, Woody was in the infirmary and everyone was gathered around Cody and Bailey in London and Bailey's cabin. They were looking for any traces of poison in the sour cream.

"Well?" Maya waited.

"It seems there are contents of foreign objects in the-," Cody started.

"We think that there was poison in the sour cream," Bailey interrupted before Cody gave a whole speech.

"I told you …" London said.

"Guys, if our stories are coming to life … we might be in trouble …" Zack sighed.


	7. RE: Fear of Fire and Water Part One

"Zack …" Maya mumbled unconsciously, rolling over in her unmade bed. "Zack … please don't go …"

Addison, wide awake, stood over Maya and tried to shake her awake.

"Maya … Maya wake up!"

Maya slowly opened her eyes and stretched. "This better be important Addie,"

"Oh but it is. Next time, turn down the volume when you talk in your sleep." Addison replied crossing her arms.

Maya blushed scarlet avoiding Addison's eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? Because you sure knew what you were talking about in your dream. You were like 'Zack! Oh Zack don't leave me!'" Addison mocked dramatically making smooching noises at the end of her demonstration.

"You are such a drama queen, and I wasn't talking about Zack." Maya lied.

"Then whom were you talking about?"

"J-Jack, who is my brother back in Manhattan …"

"I thought you said you were an only child." Addison grinned.

"I meant I am the only child that lives with my mom. Jack lives with my grandparents,"

"How old is he?"

"Oh, he's nine … teen …"

"I think he can take care of himself, you like Zack don't you?" Addison smiled wider as Maya blushed an even more deep red then before. "Oh my gosh you do!"

"Well, maybe a little but don't make a big deal out of it …" Maya begged.

"Okay … Hey everyone! Maya likes Zack!" Addison screamed running out of the room as Maya followed after her angry and still in her pajamas.

"Addison get back here!"

Meanwhile, London and Bailey were in the ship's gym for gymnastics so London could teach her some skills.

"Okay, now first you've got to remember to tuck your head in tightly when you somersault because you don't want to break your neck." London explained to Bailey.

"Where did you learn all this stuff London?" Bailey asked impressed.

"My personal shopper." She grinned.

Suddenly Addison barged in screaming. "Maya likes Zack! Maya likes Zack!" she squealed and ran out as fast as she came in.

"Good for Maya," Bailey said helping London straighten out the mats on the slippery floor. Maya ran in, breathing heavily. Her hair was in a sloppy side ponytail and her pajama pants were all wrinkled.

"Have you guys seen Addison?"

"She just ran out, by the way congratulations Maya …" London grinned. Maya groaned and ran out.

At that time Cody was visiting Woody in the infirmary.

"Hey Addison's birthday is coming up in a few weeks, but I'm not sure what to get her …"

"Why don't you just do what I do? Romance the girl!" Cody suggested.

"You mean dress up in a silly suit, give her roses and chocolates, and read her a cheesy poem …"

"No … first of all I give Bailey carnations, because they're her favorite, second never give Addison chocolate, and third my poems are not cheesy!"

"Yeah they are. I'll just give her the rest of this taco. Do you think she'll like it?" Woody said pointing to the remains of the bitten taco on his desk.

"Why do you still have that?" Cody exclaimed disgusted.

"In case I may need it," Woody winked.

"Hey guys! Maya likes Zack!" Addison yelled running in the door.

"Happy early birthday Addison!" Woody said holding out the taco.

"Eww …" Addison muttered as she ran out.

"My thoughts exactly…" Cody mumbled as Woody glared at him.

Zack was in the Aqua Lounge with Marcus, checking out girls when Addison ran in there.

"Hey Zack! Maya likes you!" Addison exclaimed.

"I knew she couldn't resist …" Zack said with a satisfactory smile on his face. "Wait, how do know?"

"She told me,"

All of a sudden, Maya ran in and saw Zack smiling at her. Her face flushed as she struggled to speak.

"So … you like me …" Zack grinned ear to ear. Maya face was very pale. Before she had a chance to speak, she ran off.

"Nice going man …" Marcus muttered.

**x. . .x.x**

"Okay, so when you flip on a trampoline, you don't need much balance, but you do on the floor so watch me …" London instructed doing a perfectly postured flip on the medium sized trampoline on the floor.

"Okay London FLIPton!" Bailey laughed at her own joke while London looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"I don't get it …"

"Okay, just let me try the flip," Bailey remarked while tying her shoes tightly and hopping on the trampoline right as Cody walked in.

"Hey Bailey, what are you doing?" Cody asked watching her bouncing back and forth on the rubbery, elastic, surface beneath her.

"London is teaching me gymnastics …" At that moment, she tried the move before she realized she was too close to the edge. She did the flip, but fell off the trampoline and onto the floor landing on her foot.

"Are you okay Bails?" Cody fretted, rushing over to her as London followed shortly. Bailey stretched out her leg as her ankle started to swell and change color.

"I'm fine except my ankle is …"

"Purple and black." London finished lamely. "Well on the bright side, black goes with everything …"

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, but it hurts. I think I just sprained it."

"Here …" London insisted taking a pretty, silk, scarf from her neck and tying it around Bailey's ankle.

"London … thank you that's so sweet."

"Nah its nothing …"

Bailey, London, and Cody all took Bailey the infirmary to get her some crutches. When they went in there, they saw Woody watching the news and eating popcorn.

"Hey guys, did you know there was a 6.7 earthquake in South Korea and there's a tsunami heading east?"

Cody froze. "We're east of Korea …"


	8. Re: Fear of Fire and Water Part Two

Bailey, Woody, and London stared at Cody in shock as they heard that a life-threatening tsunami was heading towards them.

"Oh no …" Bailey whispered to herself. "We've must tell everyone! We've must warn Mr. Moseby! We've g-,"

Cody interrupted her with his hand on her lips. "Sweetie calm down, it's not even close yet."

All of a sudden, if on cue, the lights started flickering and the loud sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. Cody started screaming his oddly girlish scream.

"Wow, way to calm down." London mumbled sarcastically.

Woody started panicking as well. "Does anyone have any popcorn? I eat popcorn when I'm nervous."

"Do you like need a certain food that corresponds with your mood?" Bailey asked.

"Read the pamphlet!" Woody ordered handing her a seventy-four paged pamphlet that looked more like a Harry Potter novel.

London read over Bailey's shoulder. "Hotdogs: confused, Popcorn: nervous, Churros: in love, Pizza: relaxed, Pretzels: stressed, every food: every mood?"

"Well, what happens when I don't have a mood?" Woody asked in reference to his pamphlet.

"You stop eating." Cody pointed out the obvious. Another loud boom of thunder silenced them as they realized they had to get to safety. "Okay, Bailey go warn everyone! I'll tell Mr. Moseby! London, go to yours and Bailey's cabin! Because it's in the middle, it's interior is safest! And get Woody in there too!" Cody demanded as everyone ran off.

"Wait! How do I get him up? He weighs as much as his mood-food book!" London yelled running after Cody.

"It's a pamphlet! Which only weighs as much as Addison!"

Meanwhile Maya was in her room, her head buried in her pillow. She had cried out all her tears out long ago, already ashamed of being humiliated in front of Zack. What was she going to do now, just pretend she didn't like someone who she had developed feelings for? Deny everything Addison said which would be lying to everyone? Why'd she even go to this boat if she hated water? Maya mentally kicked herself. She would just have to wait and see if he was the one. Suddenly, Bailey barged into the room.

"Maya! There's a tsunami heading this way, you have to meet everyone in my cabin ASAP!"

Maya immediately stood up wiping her eyes to hide any evidence. "A tsunami!"

"Yeah it's very close! You need to come with me!" Bailey said grabbing her hand.

"W-w-wait!" Maya stuttered. "I'll meet you there, I have to get some things."

Bailey sighed. "Okay but hurry up!" she said running out as well as she could on her sprained ankle.

Maya found her bag and packed up all her stuff one by one. She decided once this tsunami was over she would go back to New York and hopefully forget about Zack once and for all. Unfortunately, she accidentally knocked over her desk lamp she was using and it broke, the spark getting caught on her blanket.

_She was afraid that one of her best friends would burn._

"Where's Maya?" Zack asked running in and seeing all his friends gathered in the cabin waiting for the wave of terror.

"I don't know, she said she would be here shortly." Bailey said.

"Well I'm going after her …" Zack whispered running out of the room as everyone tried to stop him. Six seconds later, the boat lurched, and was overtaken with water.

The fire started on Addison's bed and Maya just noticed it, screaming, backing up by the bathroom door. By then the fire had spread cutting the room half in half till Zack barged through the door. Shouting 'Maya' before the huge wave over took the ship.

Maya got up and saw that the water rushing into the room had successfully put out the fire. Zack lay by Maya's bed unconscious. Maya ran over to him and lifted his head before the water drowned him.

"No Zack! Zack don't leave me!" Maya started sobbing just as hard as she did at 911. "I didn't mean what I said! I do love you I was just scared."

_She was afraid someone else she loved would drown._

Zack started fluttering his eyes open at the sound of her voice. "Maya…"

"Yes Zack," She answered with more tears running down her cheeks. "It' me."

"Maya, we have to go see if everyone's okay." Zack stood up; the water was up to his knees and was getting higher really fast. Maya tried to stand up too but her leg got caught on something and the water pulled her under.

"Maya!" Zack screamed the water now up to his waist.

In the other cabin, the water came in slower because it was interior but it was still filling up quickly. After Zack left, Cody jumped up and tried to go after him as soon as the boat shook. He ended up falling but told everyone he was okay. It was thunder storming as the tsunami came; it almost seemed like a hurricane more than a tsunami. More like a combination of both. The tsunami wasn't strong enough to tip over the boat, but the lower decks were flooded and some of the upper decks were getting there. No one knew what to do.

"This is terrible!" London cried.

"Don't worry London, I'm sure everyone's okay." Bailey said patting her shoulder.

"No! I mean my jewelry is probably all rusted by now!" She whined as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure Zack and Maya are fine. We should see what's going on and if everyone else is okay." Addison suggested.

"Good idea, alright guys! Lets go!" Cody said as he grabbed Bailey's hand and they all took off.

"Wait does anyone have a churro?" Woody asked as he looked at Addison.

**x. . .x.x**

"Maya!" Zack had screamed as he dived in the pool deep water. He tried his best to open his eyes underwater despite the stinging saltwater. He found an electrical circuit cord had wrapped around her ankle. It was luckily unplugged so she wasn't electrocuted. Coming up moments for air, he managed to untie the knot it formed and brought Maya up. She was breathing but unconscious, and the water was freezing. He carried her while trying to open the door. When the door opened, all the water drained out to the hallway, which spilled over the railing and went back out to the ocean.

"Maya! Maya, can you hear me?" Zack asked stroking her face.

Maya stirred and opened her eyes. "Zack, you saved my life." She whispered smiling.

"Maya I-," Zack was interrupted by her lips on his.

"Don't think I was gonna let you get away after that." She smiled as Zack sat there with dopey faced. Oh yeah, he definitely was the one.


End file.
